Reunion
by guardianofthewoods
Summary: Will Scarlett meets someone he thought he'd lost... Based on the BBC 2006 series
1. Chapter 1

Robin clicked gently with his tongue and motioned for his horse to ride forwards. He flew through the woods at full gallop, and became one with the world. The feeling of ecstasy he felt, just from feeling free as the wind whistled past him- he could ride every day. Nowadays though, living as an outlaw in the woods, he had much less free time, and he had to be much more careful to avoid being spotted by the Sheriff's guards.

He had not lived there for many years now, but being away from Locksley had only made him grow fonder of the village. Whenever he found a rare moment of spare time he liked to ride there, to check on the villagers, and make sure none of his people were in trouble.

"But they are Gisbourne's people now", he thought sadly. He knew that Gisbourne had taken over the village, but he could not just wipe the place from his mind. He had grown up there, lived in Locksley mannor for so long-

"Once master of a village, always master of a village". He could hear Much's words ringing in his head. So, as if pulled by magnets, Robin rode towards Locksley.

Once out of the woods, he had only the green fields left to pass, and pretty soon he could see the small huts of his beloved village. As he rode closer, he began to notice that all the villagers were gathered around the small area of grassy space in the middle of the village. They all seemed angry about something. People were shouting and jostling, and he could hear screaming.

Robin saw guards, four or five of them, trying to contain the crowd, and prevent them from running forwards. Robin's heart sank. He had learnt from experience that when the guards were about, things were rarely well. He rode into the village unnoticed; everyone was distracted by the commotion. Robin quietly dismounted his horse and ran to the top of a nearby hill, and looked down at the crowd.

In the middle of the sea of protesting bodies was Gisbourne, dressed as usual in his foreboding black leather. He had another two guards with him, and they were holding a young girl- Robin guessed she was about sixteen- and pulling her down to the floor. Gisbourne's eyes flashed angrily, and he cracked a long whip in the air, flicking it at any of the villagers who came too near.

"Rip her clothes off", he snarled. "She needs to be punished." Robin saw him grin cruelly. The girl screamed, and she began to sob, desperately but hopelessly trying to wrestle her way free. The guards obeyed their master; soon the girl was wearing nothing but cotton undergarments.

"Those as well", Gisbourne ordered. Robin watched as the girl was stripped to the stage where she was wearing nothing. The rage in the crowd intensified, and some of the people lurched towards the girl, trying to help her.

"Bend her over!" Gisbourne snapped. Then, to the crowd he threatened: "Anyone who comes any closer will feel this whip as well".

Robin watched as the girl was brutally made to bend over, and saw Gisbourne flash the whip down her back. He saw the dark red line appear, and the blood begin to drip. He heard her scream.

CRACK! Gisbourne brought the whip down again, and a second angry line appeared on her skin. CRACK! CRACK!

Robin could no longer stand and watched. He vaulted lightly on to his horse, and galloped towards the crowd. Many of them yelled as they saw him coming, and many jumped out of his way. Robin charged through the people towards Gisbourne and the girl. As he reached them he bent over and lifted her up and on to his horse. He felt her fastened her arms securely around his neck, and galloped the two of them away on the horse, towards the safety of the woods.

He heard Gisbourne demand his guards chase after them and catch them, but they were nearly at the trees, and to his relief Gisbourne promptly shouted to his men

"Oh, come back. We'll never catch them." Then: "Goddamn you Robin!"

When he was sure they had completely lost the guards, Robin stopped the horse and lifted down the shaking girl. She had stopped sobbing, but seemed so shaken up she could hardly stand.

"Thankyou Robin, thankyou!" She gasped. The girl blushed and desperately tried to cover herself, obviously very aware of her position. Her legs gave out and she fell. Robin caught her and sat her down gently on a fallen tree trunk. He took off his green top and gave it to her to put on. She smiled gratefully and him, and repeated her thanks.

"What happened?" Robin asked her gently. She pursed her lips defiantly.

"He no right to- and I told so and protested, so he whipped me!" She tossed her head and looked him straight in the eye. As she flicked her head the movement rippled down her body, and she winced in pain as the pain of her marks doubled.

"Slow down", Robin said calmly. "Tell me what happened." He took a long look at her- she seemed strangely familiar. "And what's your name?"

"My name is Laura. I hate Gisbourne. I detest him! I've lived in Locksley all my life and for most of that time I've been happy. But since Gisbourne became Lord of the manor things have been harder. He likes to, well, take advantage of any of the girls he fancies. I'm an easy target, he thinks, so today he called me over to him and tried to feel me up. Many people I know would just bite their tongue and let him- but I'm not going to do that. I struggled to get away from him, and when he tried to retain me I kicked him. So he decided I needed to be punished."

She shrugged. Robin saw tears in her eyes.

"Are you in pain?" He inquired.

"Yes, very much so."

"You told me that Gisbourne sees you as any easy target?"

"He does" she said. "I've no family- no brothers or father- and no man to protect me. I live on my own in the village, and he knows it."

"It is not safe" Robin remarked. "You should marry."

"I can't. The man I love has gone."

"Where?"

"I don't know" she whispered. The tears in her eyes began to fall down her thin cheeks. Robin felt sorry for her. He knew he could not leave her.

"Show me where you live" he said. "I shall fetch you some clothes, then you shall come back to the forest with me, and my men and I will help you."

"Thankyou Robin" Laura replied. She indicated to the houses in the distance, and pointed out that hers was the one on the far left. Robin mounted his horse and rode to her house. He collected the small pile of folded garments he saw lying on the wooden bed, and returned to Laura. She dressed slowly, trying not to hurt herself more than necessary. As she did so, he watched her.

She was really quite pretty. She had very long, deep brown hair, which fell in slight waves down to her slender waist. Slender was not really the word. She was thin; it suited her though. She had very large, piercing blue eyes which she would fix on him whilst talking. Her figure was altogether pleasing- Robin did not wonder that Gisbourne had targeted her.

After she was dressed, Robin led her towards the outlaw camp, leading the horse. He felt it would cause her unnecessary pain to travel on the bumpy animal. As they walked, Robin remembered how she had seemed familiar. Just before they reached the others, he said to her:

"I wonder if you'd mind waiting here, just whilst I explain the situation to my men?" She agreed, and he left her stroking the horse as he walked the short distance towards the gang.

Robin saw Much, sitting on a rock, peeling potatoes with a knife. Allan sat nearby, watching, but making little effort to help.

"Where's Will?" he asked them.

"He's down past those trees," Allan pointed. "He had his unhappy look on again."

"Allan" said Robin, "has Will told you why he's upset?"

"Yeah, he did say something actually. I asked him, and said that he missed some girl he loved when he was living in the village. He told me her name too, but I can't remember it." Allan screwed up his face as he tried to think. Robin smiled.

"It wasn't Laura, was it?"

"Yes! That was it. How do you know?" Allan looked at Robin. Djaq and John approached them, curious to know as well.

"Well-" Robin began- "I think I've found her." He explained the situation to them.

"Poor girl," said Djaq.

"She's pretty you say?" Allan questioned.

"Yes." Robin said firmly. "But she's in love with Will, and he feels the same by the sound of it. I'll go and tell him. Djaq- she has the most awful whip marks. You don't know how to make anything which could sooth them do you?"

"Of course, Robin" Djaq replied.

Robin walked down the slope of the woods and into the small clearing below and saw Will. He had stubborn, melancholy look on his face. He had a sword and was practising swinging it, landing blows of a nearby tree. Robin could see that Will was not happy. Ever since they had come in to the forest he had not been comfortable, but lately he seemed more restless and sad than ever.

"Will!" Robin called to him. Will looked around to Robin to acknowledge his presence then turned back to the tree.

"Will." Robin tried again. "I know you're upset- I've got something to show you which might make you feel a bit better."

"What?" Will asked suspiciously. "I doubt it's what I want."

"You'll be surprised. Come on- you have to see for yourself." Will put away his sword and followed Robin up to where the other four were. Much continued peeling potatoes. Allan had one of the peeled potatoes, and was tossing it into the air and catching it. He turned and flashed a cheeky smile at Will.

"I dare say you'll be smiling soon, mate!" Allan said. Robin pulled at Will's arm.

"Come on Will," he said.

As the pair approached where Laura was standing, Robin slowed his step to allow Will to walk in front. Robin turned, and saw the other four outlaws following. They jogged to catch Robin up. The five of them stood in a group and watched Will. He looked at them, puzzled.

"Go on!" laughed Robin. "Just over this hill." The outlaws watched, silently as Will continued to climb the hill.

"I hope it's the same girl!" Robin whispered to the others. Allan laughed, and turned it quickly in a cough. They saw Will reach the top of the hill and look down.

He stopped. They saw his eyes widen in shock, and he gasped. Will stood still for a second, and then his face broke into a smile of relief.

"Laura!" he shouted, and began to run down the hill. The outlaws scrambled to the top of the hill where Will and been standing. They saw Laura turn round at Will's shout. They saw her eyes break into an expression of disbelief, ecstasy. They saw her run towards Will. The two of them reached each other in the small clearing in the woods. Will swept Laura up into his arms, her arms around his neck. Robin, Djaq, Much, John and Allan had smile as they saw how happy the pair of them looked. Will pulled Laura towards him and they kissed passionately, both oblivious to and uncaring about the others watching. As they pulled away from the kiss they stood still, arms around each other. Laura had buried her head in Will's chest, and he had leant his on her shoulders. They held each other for many minutes, and whispered to one another. The onlookers could see that both Will and Laura were crying.

"Wow!" said Allan- "he must really love her!"

"Yeah," said Robin. "It's lucky I found her.


	2. Chapter 2

After a while Will looked up.

"I thought I'd never see you again," he said.

"After you rode into the forest- on that hateful day- I honestly thought I'd lost you. I didn't hear anything more about you, Will, and I thought you'd died in the forest." Laura looked at him, the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm not letting you go ever again," Will said stubbornly. Laura gave a small laugh.

"You'll have to!" she told him. "Can you loosen your grip a little? You're hurting my back."

"What do you mean?"

Laura gingerly showed Will her back; he gasped as he saw the harsh, red lines striped on her skin.

"What have they done to you?" Will asked in disbelief. "I'll kill whoever did this." He took a few paces back and forth to try and vent some of his anger. Laura could see the hurt blazing in his normally so-kind eyes.

"Gisbourne." She whispered, lowering her head. Will walked over to her and cupped her chin in his hand. He raised her head to look at him, and spoke softly.

"I always swore I'd protect you. I'd keep you safe. I'd never let anything hurt you. I've lost so much to Gisbourne and the Sheriff- my whole family. I'm so sorry, Laura."

"It's not your fault Will." Laura put a hand on his cheek. "It could never be your fault. Now that I've got you near me again, everything else pales into insignificance." She gave him a weak smile. "I'm so tired," she whispered.

Will could see she was. She was pale, and looked even more fragile than ever. He picked her up easily, for he was strong and she was small. He felt her body relax as she felt the safety of his arms. Will turned to look at his friends on the hill. They smiled at him as he walked up towards them, and he grinned back, happier than he had been for many months. By the time the seven of them had reached the camp, Laura had fallen asleep in Will's arms. He laid her gently on the ground, and covered her with his cloak.

Will sat down very close to where Laura lay. Much sat next to him, and Little John lowered himself onto a nearby log. Allan slumped on the floor opposite will, Djaq perched beside him, and Robin settled himself against a tree. They formed a sort-of circle. Robin spoke first.

"What are we going to do with her? She can't go back to Locksley- it's not safe." They all turned to look at Laura as she lay sleeping. Robin averted his gaze back to Will and met his eye. Will blushed slightly. "You want her to stay here, don't you Will."

Will nodded. He was silent for a moment, then spoke.

"She'd fit in really well here- she really would. She's clever and quick-witted, and she can cook and mend clothes really well. And she can fight better than most of the lads in Locksley-

"If she can fight so well," Allan interrupted him, "Why didn't she fight off Gisbourne, instead of Robin having to save her?" Will gave his friend a look.

"Look, Allan, we all of us can fight well, better than most- and we need to. But that doesn't mean that any of us have never been in a situation where we've not been able to fight- we've been outnumbered and needed help. Being able to fight doesn't mean you can overcome anything." This was a long speech from the quiet Will, and Allan had the decency to look ashamed.

"Go on Will," Robin prompted.

"As I was saying, she can fight- we'd spend many of our hours together as we grew up practising our fighting. She'd have a dagger and me an axe. She can shoot a bow and arrow as well as I can. She's kind and interesting to talk to, and I'm sure Djaq would appreciate some female company." Djaq smiled her agreement at Will.

"Those aren't the only reasons are they, Will", she asked him.

"Well," Will said slowly, "there is the fact that I love her. With all my heart. I always have done, since I was old enough to remember- we spent our whole childhoods together- our parents were friends and we've been together since Laura was scarcely old enough to walk. Her parents died when she was quite young, and she relied upon me a lot. I've never come close to feeling anything like what I feel for her, and I'll love her until the day I die." Will stopped speaking abruptly and looked at the floor. He picked up a stick and fiddled with it, twisting it in his hands.

Robin looked at Will. He felt proud of him as he thought how far Will had come, from a tall, quiet boy he had rescued to the strong, dependable member of his gang who had real feelings for people, and wasn't afraid to express them.

"What does everyone else think?" He asked the gang.

"I think it is a good idea," Djaq told him. "I like the look of her."

"Is it really safe for her though?" Much mused.

"Evidently no less safe than in Locksley," Djaq responded.

"I dunno." Allan said. "She might cause a distraction."

"You're just jealous because you think Will would talk to her more than you." Much said. Allan looked at Much. The two of them often disagreed but they understood each other deep down. Allan decided for once he would be the bigger man.

"You're right, Much," he told him, as Much looked astonished. "I think she should stay. Will looks cheerier already, and I'd rather he was happy.

"John?" Robin asked the tall man.

"Her, I do not know." John pointed at Laura. "But him"- John indicated Will- "I trust. So if Will thinks she should stay then I think she should too."

"There you go Will. She can stay." Robin walked over to his friend and slapped him on the back. "It'll be nice to see you smile again."

"Thank you, Robin." Will looked at him gratefully. He looked at Laura laying beside him. How could he have lived without her for all these months? He took her hand in his and listened to her steady breathing as she slept. He looked up as Djaq approached him, and presented him with a bowl of sweet-smelling cream. He looked at her, puzzled.

"Robin asked me to make this." She explained. "It is for her whip marks."

"Thank you, Djaq" Will replied. She smiled at him, and as she went to turn away he caught her arm. "And thank you for being the first to say she should stay."

"If she is good enough for you to feel this way about her, then she will be a valuable friend," Djaq told him.

"You'll help her won't you? Adapt to living in the forest? It was hard enough for me, so it must be even harder for you girls."

"Of course I will, Will," Djaq said. "She will be fine though, I know. You will make sure of it." Will nodded, and settled himself back on the floor beside Laura, the bowl of cream beside him.


End file.
